1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to manually operated actuators and caps for reciprocating pumps for dispensing viscous lotions and other liquids from a container.
2. Background of the Invention
A conventional pump for dispensing liquids from a container includes an actuator having a nozzle from which the liquid is dispensed and which is used to actuate the pump mechanism. The design of the actuator will vary depending on the liquid to be dispensed. Lotions and other viscous liquids will have an actuator which has a vertically extending stem and a laterally extending nozzle. Fragrances and other liquids will have an actuator which is a short stubby cylinder with a nozzle which is flush with the actuator cylinder.
The pump to which the actuator is affixed typically includes a hollow body having openings in each end. A hollow piston which is slidable reciprocally in the body with sealing fit is fitted into the upper end of the body. Upper and lower valves are provided in the upper and lower ends of the body and are typically ball valves as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,963,150, or they may have other shapes, such as a planar valve element as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,914. Such valves are typically dependent on liquid pressure causing the ball to move away from the valve seat.
The piston is typically connected at its upper end to the actuator. The piston is operably connected to the actuator so that liquid pumped from the container is dispensed through the actuator.
An overcap is frequently provided to cover the actuator. The overcap is generally a separate cap that seats onto the container onto which the pump is affixed. An overcap is typically used when there is a stubby actuator and nozzle, but is not typically used with a lotion pump actuator with a laterally extending stem. This is due to the length of the laterally extending stem which may extend beyond an envelope defined by the overcap.
It would be desirable to provide a pump actuator suitable for dispensing a lotion and which also provides an overcap to cover the dispensing end of the actuator. It would be desirable to provide such a pump actuator that integrally includes such a cap so that it cannot be separated from the actuator and lost. These problems are addressed and resolved by the present invention as set forth hereafter.